She's Just A Vampire
by Remindsmecookie
Summary: I Don't know what to write here... O.O Well... its about Vampire GIRL and human BOY :D I SUCK at summaries RATED T because i dunno My first story
1. A new beginning

_She's Just A Vampire ( Working title )_

* * *

Kim's POV

I woke up by smell of bacon. Umm... my favorite my mom is in mood. Note sacrasm. Oh.. now you must be confused. Um, Hey, Im Kimberly Crawford, and i was born August 5, 1997. Oh you call me Kim if you don't want be my breakfast. No, im not kidding. That's another fact about me. Im Vampire. To be exact, my real name isn't Kimberly Crawford, and I was not born 1997. Honestly, my real name is Кимберле Цравфоот, in English it's Kimberlee Crawfoot, im from Bulgaria, i was born August 5, 1505, in a very strict hunting family. My ancestors since the 7th century were hunting vampires, and they hated them wholeheartedly. And I'm a vampire, well, probably I'll have to explain.

(About 15th century)

_Since the beginning of time, We, Crawfoots weren't just a normal family,we were hunting family. We hunted Vampires for centuries, we, hated them wholeheartedly, we would do anything for killing them. We wanted just vampire's death, even when it will cost our own life, but not mine -.- I would never die for someone.. It was still WE.. Together, never alone, we were killing them together, TOGETHER and always._

_But that changed, exactly in year 1522... when i was 17 years..._

_Kimberlee Crawfoot (Bulgarian: Кимберле Цравфоот, original version: Kimberlee Tsravfoot, English: Kimberlee Crawfoot, later: Kimberly Crawford )I, was a very smart girl, born 05,August 1505. I knew that my family,since from seven century, hate vampires, and i knew how to escape from the wedding with my dad's best friend's son in just 17 years. There was only one way out of this. Turn into vampire, they would hopefully only expel me from state. I thought they wouldn't kill me. I was their baby girl, their daughter. The most beautiful girl in Bulgaria, im not haughty, i really was. Anyways, It wasn't easy, turn into vampire, you must drink vampire's blood and then die, then you must drink human's blood to turn into vampire. It was easy for me, i was girl with gorgeous look, all vampires wanted my blood so badly, it wasn't heavy to find some vampire. And as the daughter of a hunter like i am, i was very strong, my dad learned me how to kill vampire, so why i would not be able to catch one? After catching some newbie vampire, and drinking his blood, there was the part with dying. How to kill myself? It wasn't heavy to find out, when rope was lying besides me and there was wooden rod. After my suicide, New almost Vampire me, needed human blood, so that was easy, and tasty. Drop of blood complete transfiguration for being vampire, but this new me was very hungry and thirsty for blood, so instead of one person, I killed mostly whole Kardzali.I liked new myself, no I loved my myself.I was always little selfish and thought of myself much, but it grew bigger, and i must admit my personality grew up into more like a bitch, in good way.I was vampire, I can compel every human, I can drink blood which was so good, I had vampire power, Blink of an eye, I can be be there and then there. I never felt so free. Even my sight and hearing were sharper and better. It was amazing. Until Crawfoots find out about my new me. They were so confused, angry, frustrated and hurt. Brewers, hunting family from where i had to married their son John, were determined to kill me, but my family didn't want someone to kill me! although I dishonored the family. The entire Bulgaria was flooded with news about the most powerful family of vampire hunters, who claim that they protect them,while their daughter is a vampire beast. Of course it has provoked outrage, mainly between Crawfoots and Brewers family. I ruined the friendship between them, and I didn't care. I ruined the reputation of the Crawfoots, and the history of they than me. I went down in history like THE Kimberlee Crawfoot. But in that time i was long time out of Bulgaria on the way to America, to start new life...as a Kimberly Crawford, 17 years old teenage. ( Vampire don't age )_

* * *

Kim's POV

Thats how my story started, and.. i don't know what happened with my real family, but they are all definetly death. Well they were humans, they don't live forever. I got up and walked to my walk-in-closet to pick outfit for school .Gross i know... school! Ugh.. And you ask, why do you go in school? Couze my momma want me to and its quite boring here when your immortal so i have to do something. And now you must be confused about 'mom'... Annabella isn't my real momma, how i said my real momma died. Anabella was my nanny in Bulgaria when i was little, so she was like my momma. She is Vampire too, and she is extremly beautiful. People say shes so similar to me, so they actually think she is my momma. She is young , she was turned when she was 29, so she looks like that, but cuz humans she's saying she is 35. You know, it would be weird when you siad you are 29 and you have 17 years old daughter. Anyways, i picked my outfit ( On prifile ) and took a shower. After that, i get dressed and went downstairs. Oh! I din't say when i live! We live in Seaford, California in neighborhood full of expensive houses and villas. And we live in one big villa. Actually, there are rooms in which i wasn't yet.

,,Hey sweetie, your breakfast is on the counter we must go already'' Said my mom standing in front of door of villa together with my little sister.

,,Okay, bye!'' I smiled and kissed my mom's cheek.

,, Come here angel!'' I said and hugged my little human sister.

She giggled and hugged back. ,,Buh Byeh Kimmies!'' I kissed her cheek before they left.

Willow, isn't my real sister, Anabella adopted her. Her real mom didn't want her. She is just 3 years old, and she is the most beautiful girl in the world.

I ate my breakfast and it wasn't bacon yay! I think bacon was Willow's. I grabbed my bag and headed to school.

* * *

I walked in school and all boy's eyes were on me. I didn't compel them! Im just beautiful! I walked to my locker when i bumped into Demitria Morrison. ,,Watch where you going Crawford!'' She yelled at me. ,,Shut up Morrison!'' I yelled back. ,, BITCH!'' She yelled. I turned to face her with _'what did you say to me' _look at my face. What did you say?!'' I said calmly and looked deep into her eyes. Her angry expression faded and she blinked confused.

,,I-..Nothing..'' She said confused. ,,Good, now leave'' I said still looking into her eyes. She turned and walked away like nothing happened.

,,Hey girl! What was that! you know you can't use your vampire powers here!'' My Vampire best friend Grace walked up to me, whispering word 'Vampire powers'.

,,Yea, said who?'' I asked, smiling. She smiled too and said. ,,Young lady, you are very mean'' She said gigling.

,,Im not mean!'' I said calmly

,,Why don't you just compel her to be nice to you?''

,,That wouldn't be fun!'' I laughed and Grace laughed too. ,,You know, you are weird.'' She said

,,Yea...'' I wasn't much paying attenction to her anymore couse some brunett catched my eye.

,,Um Grace, who is that?'' I asked her and pointed at that guy which was talking to some people.

..Oh! That is Jack Brewer, he moved here week ago, but you couldn't see him couse you was away from town''

,,Brewer?'' I asked confused. flashback of my fathers voice flew throught my head.

* * *

_,,You have to marry him! ''_

_,,Dad im not going to marry him! Im 17 and he is ugly and-''_

_,,Kimberlee! End of discussion! You will be wife of John Brewer!''_

* * *

Some guy with who was 'Jack' talking pointed at me and Jack turned around and looked at me. He smiled and i just stood there with my mouth on the floor. OMG...He is so HOT! But.. could it be?... John Brewer Jack Brewer... Brewer... humans... John Brewer - 16th century... 21th century... Brewer... Could they be?... Oh no...

* * *

**Could they be what? Maybe family? Huh? :) Can i get reviews if its good and if i could continue? :) Thankyou? :) Review please!**

**Elena!**


	2. Beautiful

She's Just A Vampire (working title ) Part 2 - _Beautiful_

* * *

Kim's POV

I was still staring at him, until Grace slapped me ,,What the hell Gonzales?!'' I said rubbing my cheeck. ,,Bitch it hurts!'' I pouted

Grace rolled her eyes. ,,Stop starring at him already! Its weird! Why do you stare at him like that anyway?''

,,First, OUCH! Second, Halo?! He is HOT, and three...'' I stopped and looked back at him with smirk on my face.

,,What?!''

,,His name ... Remember how I told you why I runned from Bulgaria?''

..Yeah, you told me that your dad wanted you to marry some Brew- OH MY GOD!'' She almost screamed but i covered her mouth. Few students looked at us weirdly and i just smiled at them. ,,Oh my god! You think he is .. John?'' Grace whispered after i removed my hand.

,,No.. He don't look like him.. well... John was human and he wasn't so pretty... maybe..Jack is his great great great great great great grandson? '' I bit my lip nervously.

,,Yea maybe... Or, it just can be some guy with same surname..'' Grace smiled

,,Yea... with same hair, and same moles on cheeck...'' I said

Grace shrugged.

,,John has this hair too, but.. his hair wasn't so beautiful.. and his checks weren't so cute and his eyes weren't so mu-''

Grace interupted me ,,Oh my god Kim! You didn't even talk to him and you babble about him like he's god!'' Grace frowned.

,,And what! You don't see hi- Hey where did he go?!'' I said looking around me to see empty halls. ,,Hey! Where is everybody?'' Grace looked at her phone and said. ,,At class, Kim class started 10 minutes ago come on come on we have gymnastic!'' Grace said dragging me out of hallway.

,,You think he will be there?'' I asked

,,Kim!''

* * *

Okay so its 3 hours and i didn't see him. Like he is only in hallways? I really wanna talk with him.. I wanna met him. And if he is family with John Brewer, well then it will be hilarious. But how? Brewers in 16th century weren't the pretties family, if you know what i mean. And this Jack.. OMG He is so damn hot. And when he smiled at me in hallway... Maybe i could compel his to know if he is grandson of John? And now I'm interested who married John when i runned away.

I was curently sitting in cafeteria with my friends. My best friends. Lets introduce them to you. So, there is Grace Gonzales, my vampire girl best friend, she is only 168 years old, turned when she was 17, just like me. She is like my twin sister. Then, there is Jerry Martinez, her boyfriend. He is like my older carring brother. He is human, but he know my past and about Vampires. Then, there is Milton, he is nerd, but like my younger brother. He is human too, and he knows about us, Vampires. Then, there is Julie, Milton's girlfriend and nerd also, but like my sister. They are my best friends, which were curently sistting with me at our usual table. Jerry was flirting with Grace while arguing with Julie about some monkeys.

Jack walked into cafeteria together with some football players and they sat at their table.

Vampire speed, i got up while my chair fell down. Some students looked at me and Grace got up also saying ,,What are you doing?''

I ignored her and walked to Jack's table. But stopped. What im going to say? Uh? What? Why im scared of talking to people? Im the most popular girl in this damn school and half a millennium old vampire!

,,Hey guys'' I smiled at Jack and the other boys said dreamily ,,Hi Kim...''

I rolled my eyes and lookec at Jack who was smiling at me ,,Hey, Im Jack, Jack Brewer''

,,Yea I know'' I smiled and he nodded ,,And you are?''

I was about to answer when I think Dave from freshman at the table said ,,Kim Crawford.. the godness!'' He said dreamily. UGH! And no! I didn't compel them.. im just beautiful.

,,Shut up Dave'' I said

,,Its Dac-''

,,Shut up'' I Said looking into his eyes deeply. He blinked and then chatted with some boys like nothing happened. Yes i compeled him. Its anoying being the gorgeous vampire.

..Um sorry.. Im Kim'' I smiled back at Jack

,,Wow, he is riight you are beautiful ... nice to meet you Kim'' He said, shaking my hand. Butterfliiiieeeessssss everywhereee ,,I'll see you around Kim '' He smiled

I nodded blushing. He walked away, looking at me few more times and i turned around to see gasping for breath Grace. ,, Eeeeppp!'' She jumped up and down and i laughed.

Im starting to really like this guy...

* * *

Jack's POV

OMG! I just met the most beautiful girl in the world. Kim Crawford. So beautiful name. And her hair, so beautiful. And her brown hazel big eyes. And the way she walks. I think i fell in love with this girl. She is.. so beautiful... So beautiful pale skin, slim body, amazing hair, perfect smile... This will be interisting year...

**Thats all for today.. review please :)**

**Elena!**


	3. I knew it

She's Just A Vampire ( working title ) Part 2 - I knew it

* * *

Kim's POV

Its two weeks since Jack moved in Seaford and 1 week since i met him. And we are actually alredy good friends. He is so funny and weird sometimes. We were curently in library, he told me that his dad is searching about their family ancestors. And i can't miss that! To make it easy for me - He told me that their ancestors are from Bulgaria, just like my family, and Brewers i knew! I do not know why i desire to find out if he is from that family. What would change? But I want to know.I.. I guess I kinda like Jack ..and.. I want to know if he is great-great-great-great-grandson of the man that I had to marry. Is that weird? yeah...

,,Kim? Kim? Kim? Kimberly!'' Jack shouted.

,,Huh?'' I looked at him confused.

Jack laughed ,, I asked if you do not want to go home? You know, its five-thirty, you don't have to be here with me, I'll find it myself o-''

,,No no no, i want to be here..'' I said quickly. Hell i need to find out.

,,Okay then'' He went back to reading but i interupted

,,Jack? So.. what your dad already find out?''

Jack handed me a book ,,Here is our family tree, or.. what dad found, but it is in Bulgarian, so hes trying to translate it''

,,Thanks'' I said and opened the book, quickly searching for any familiar names. The book was really written in Bulgarian, but i speak bulgarian, i never forget it so that wasn't problem. Ohhh! here is it!_ Ана анд Андрей Бреверс анд тхеир сън Йохн ._

,,Anna and Andrei Brewers with their son John..'' I read silently to myself. OMG! Jack is really from Brewer family!

,,What?'' Jack looked at me

,,Um nothing''

,,You speak Bulgarian?'' He smiled suprised.

,,Umm no? i think.. maybe.. hehe, um.. i must go, so .. see you tomorrow?'' I got up, smiling

,,Yes, sure.''

,,Okay, bye Jack''

I walked away. OMG! I can't believe! But i knew it! I knew that hes from that family! That family which hated me after.. that... I laughed for myself.

,,Um and Kim?''

,,Yes?'' I turned to him

,,Thank you'' He smiled

,,Вие добре дошли'' ( You are welcome ) I winked at him and he shook his head in disbelief smiling.

Well Jack Brewer... this year will be hilarious, and you even don't know how. I smiled while i walked from the library.

* * *

When i get home, nobody was here, so i guess mom went shopping with Willow. I went upstairs to my room. I was in weird mood. Omg. OMG i still can't believe he is John's family member! I lied down on my king sized bed and sighed. Just thinking that I was supposed to marry John. Ugh .. And I wouldn't be a vampire, and i wouldn't met Jack. Omg.. Jack.. i really like him. Like a lot! What if he knows? Or.. what if his dad find out? That im the one who destroyed their family. And mine. And now I think if there are also my relatives? from my family? Like, my sister's or brother's kids and their kids.. you know what i mean..and with that i fell asleep...

* * *

**Short one im sorry, i wanted to update something.. So what you think! Kim found out that Jack is really from Brewers family. It was clear :) I'll update till reviews, so please can i get some reviews? Thanks :) The next one will be longer :)**

**Elena! :)) :3 :)**


	4. Annoying younger sister

She's Just A Vampire ( working title ) part 4 - Annoying younger sister

* * *

Kim's POV

,,WAKE UP!'' I heard before I fell on the hard ground. Ouch, what the hell?! When I sat down, still on the ground, I saw laughing Willow and Grace standing by my bed. ,,That was funny!'' Willow laughed and high fived with Grace. ,,Honey? Can you please go in your room, get ready?'' I said sweetly to Willow and she nodded and walked away. After she left, vampire speed I pinned Grace at the door, in her defense she used vampire speed to throw me over the bed, which I again ended up on the ground. Damn this girl is good! I got up quickly and we stared at each other, and then we both started laughing. ,,Well that was fun'' Grace said. ,,Yea..'' I nodded. ,,Now, can you please tell me why do you have to wake me up in ...'' I looked at my alarm ,,6:00AM in the morning?''

Grace rolled her eyes ,,Because, i woke up in like 4:00 AM and i was bored!'' I threw pillow at her ,,OMG! You are annoying sometimes'' I said while walking into bathroom

,,No im just turning into you sweetie!'' Grace said, and walked in my walk-in-closet.

,,What the hell you think you doing?'' I said as i saw her with my favorite boots on her. ,,Can i borrow these?''

..No''

,,Why?!''

,,No!''

,,Please!''

,,Fine! But you destroy them and I'll stab you with pin!'' I shouted now from bathroom.

Grace gasped ,,You would kill me because boots? Hell bitch! And whatever! You didn't bought them! You compel that poor lady!'' She laughed

,,No-o! I didn't!'' I shouted ,,Yes, i was there with you!''

,,It was only once, and I was missing $ 20!'' I said and i heard Grace laugh. Yea, we are weird, we have these stupid conversations like, every day! Anyways, i got into the shower and after that i went back into my room to pick outfit. ( on my profile )

,,Damn you look cute!''Grace giggled and i smiled

She had very cute outfit too. ( on my profile )

,,Ready for school Miss Gonzales?''

,,Yes Kimberlee'' She said and we walked to school.

* * *

,,World War ended in the defeat of the Central Powers in November 1918...''

Mr. Diggins, our History teacher said. But i wasn't listening. First, halo!? Im older that him and i saw that war! And second, im so hungry! I haven't drunk the blood for about 16 hours, and the fact is that i really want some blood right now! I saw Madison Bennett swung her head to the side, so that was her side of neck seen fully. Are you kidding me?! I gritted my nails into a my text book which caused that my book is now crumpled. I felt my fangs come out and my eyes redden. I wriggled in my chair and carefully monitor the ticking clock. _Tik Tok Tik Tok. _I need blood so if this stupid teacher won't end this stupid lesson i swear im going to kill someone! Grrr! I grumbled and I hit my forehead on the table which caused that some students jumped.

,,Are you feeling okay, Miss Crawford?'' Mr. Diggins asked frowning.

Suddenly the bell rang and students rushed out of the classroom. Finally! I quickly got up and ran away from the classroom.

,,Kim, where are you going? We have Art!'' I heard Grace said following me.

,,Kim!''

I ignored her. But she grabbed my shoulders and stopped me. ,,WHAT?!'' I screamed at her.

,,Stop it! Now,tell me whats wrong with you?! You looked like you wanted eat Maddy at classroom!''

,,Yeah, that's what I wanted! I'm hungry! you know! Since Jack moved here i kinda forgot that I'm vampire and i need blood''

Grace sighed and walked to her locker together with my following me. She took bottle from her locker ,,Here! Drink it!'' She said

I looked at her disgusted, 'This is your some foiled tea like the last time ?''

,,Shut up and drink it!'' She said

I did what she said me. It wasn't drink! Yummi blood! ,,OMG! Grace where did you get that?!'' I sighed happily.

,,Well It would be weird if I pulled bags of blood where it is written,, Assets of Seaford hospital. Blood group A, donor batch'' She said and i laughed.

,, Omg i love you!'' I said and hugged her, not giving her bottle back. I will need that. At least i won't eat some student.

* * *

omg! i feel much better now! I was in front of the school, talking with Jerry and Milton, when Jack showed up. ,,Hey guys'' He said ,,Hi Jack'' They said

Jack smiled at me and i smiled back ,,Hey Kim, since you speak bulgarian, could you help me with that book?'' He asked

,,Seriously are you so interested as your dad is in this?'' I laughed

,,No, i just wanted to help him... but yes, i kinda want to know about my family history, so yea'' He smiled

OMG I LOVE his smile :)

,,Okay, sure, when ?''

,,When you have time?''

,,Well i can skip practice'' I looked at the guys and they nodded.

..Cool! So be at my place at four?'' He asked

,,Sure'' I bit my lip and he left

,,Skip practice huh?'' Milton frowned

,,Yea, well.. this is more important than karate'' I said

,,Jack or his history?'' Jerry smiled playfully and i flipped him with my vampire spreed.

,,Okay okay! Not cool chica!'' Jerry moaned from ground and I and Milton laughed.

* * *

Yay! Im going to help Jack translate that book! It Sounds like using? Im not using him! I just wanna know some info that he have. I was curently on my way to his house, he lives next door, so yea.. I think his parents are also very rich, you know when he lives in vila. Smaller than us, but hey! we are vampires! I guess my mom bought this house by compeling. You know, the way im shooping :D

,, ,,Umm.. Hi, Im Kim, Jack's friend'' I smiled when really pretty familiar woman opened the door. OMG! So weird when they are so similiar to theirs ancestors. She reminds me Tatia!

,, Hello darling, im Andy, Jack's mom, come in!'' She smiled opening the door fully.

I stepped in and looked around.

,,Jack! Your girlfriend is here!'' Some brunette girl, which i guess was about 15 said not even looking at me.

When she looked at me her jaw dropped. ,,Im not his girlfriend, im just -'' I frowned but she interupted me

,,Wow.. you are beautiful!'' She said and i looked at her weirdly

,,Um sorry, im blunt.. Umm im Roxi, Jack's younger sister, sorry.. about that... what i said '' She laughed

,,Yea, its okay.'' I said ,,Im Kim'' I said and shaked her hand. I had a strange feeling when I touched her. such alien. Not like when I touched Andy or Jack .. this was weird. I think she didn't feel it, so i just smiled and she said ,,So.. what do you wanna do?''

,,Umm sorry, but i came because of Jack, sweetie'' I smiled and she shrugged. ,,Gooss, i don't care! Lets do something fun!''

,,You are really annoying'' I said through my teeth

,,What? Anyway, i wanted to go shopping, and now i met you, so i thought we can go together?'' She asked more like expectation.

,,Don't you have friends? And no''

,,Why?!'' She cried... Omg! this girl is annoying like hell!

,,I SAID NO'' I looked into her eyes, but it seems like it didn't worked. She frowned and said ,,Okay, you don't need to freak out'' I rolled my eyes. Why didn't worked my compeling on her? Is she on vervain?! ( with that i can't compel ) ,,JACK GET YOUR ASS DOWN NOW NOW NOW!'' She screamed and walked angrily frowning i guess to her room upstairs? Thanks god!

,,Um Hi, sorry, did Roxi bothered you to much?'' Jack said walking to me from upstairs.

,,No.. well, shes annoying like hell!'' I said loudly wanting her to heard that

Jack laughed and said ,,Well, if you want we can watch a movie or something before translatin-''

,,No! Let's get to work'' I smiled ,,Well, who's now more interested than me?'' He laughed and i punched him playfully.

Then we went into library in his house.

* * *

**Not my best chapter... but i try... anyway.. in next chapter :::: Jack's dad tries to find out about Kim, after he sees this picture from the 16th century, in where is this girl, named Kimberlee whose incredibly similar to Kim. Will he finds out the truth about Kim?**

**Thanks for reviews, and please.. .again review? :)) I need your opinion :) Be good :''( .. please review!**

**Elena! :)) :o :)**


	5. The truth

She's Just A Vampire ( working title ) part 5 - The truth

* * *

Jack's POV

I was curently in our house library with Kim. I can tell, she was really engrossed in one of dad's book. I looked up at her for a moment. She is so beautiful! Her long curly blonde hair, her amazing brown eyes, and her perfect body... I am very surprised that we are friends ... i heard from school, that she can be pretty wicked heartless bitch, but I hadn't the opportunity to met, this Kim. Well, one time, when some slut named Demi was annoying her, and.. i already know that Kim hates annoying people.

Kim was sitting at couch in our library, with a book in her lap and her hands firmly clutching it. She had a very serious look on her face. She is so cute, I thought. I was really bored, you know, im not the one that speak bulgarian. I wonder where she learned it.

Kim's POV

I was reading some old book, which was written by some Wodson Brewer, which seems to be John's uncle. I was reading some boring article about how he killed his first vampire. It was something like a diary .. really boring dude! When there was something about me.

_18 октомври 1522_  
_Бедствието на всички времена. Betrayal. Shame. Нашите животи са били унищожени. Единственият, Кимберле Цравфоот..._

_(October 18, 1522_

_The disaster of all time. Betrayal. Shame. Our lives have been ruined by one and only Kimberlee Crawfoot...) _

I read it silently.

,,What that means?'' Oh boy! i forget he was there! Good thing I read it in Bulgarian.

,,um.. just some thing..'' I said and looking back. I wanna read more! And i can't let this happen! I can't let someone know about me. Specialy Brewers.

,,Kim...'' Jack said, wanting to, know what was there. I was about to tell him something the doors opened and some man walked in.

,,Oh, Hey Jack, whos this pretty young lady'' He smiled at me. It must be Jack's dad.

,,Dad, this is Kim, Kim, this is my dad'' Jack introduced me.

I smiled and shook his hand.

I looked back at that book, i wanna know if there is something more about me!

,,And Jack, what are you two doing with that books, you know i must translate them'' Oh boy Jack please don't tell him...

,,Well, actually, Kim speak Bulgarian, so... I invited her''

,,Oh really?'' His dad asked like he doesn't believe

,,Ако имате съмнения, сър? Знаеш ли, може би се чудите какво мога да направя'' ( you have doubts, sir? You know, you might be surprised what I can ) I said with 'Got it' look at my face and he looked first overwhelmed and then he covered it with raising his eyebrow. Oh, Jack is really his son!

,,Аз давам на момичетата, така че ... Ще ви оставя да работи, а аз ще трябва да уча '' ( I give up...miss, I'll leave you to work and go to the office. ) He said and smiled. I nodded and he left.

,,What was that about?'' Jack asked laughing.

,,You are really his son'' I sighed and he threw at me some pillow which was laying next to him. I gasped and threw at him book, he threw another pillow and i chucked. ,,Okay, but this is war!'' I said and jumped on him with that pilow and started hitting him with it.

,,Okay, okay Kimmy! I give up!'' He laughed and i smiled ,,You'd better. Do not mess with Kimberly Crawford.'' He nodded

I went to sit back at my place when he from behind threw at me pencil which hit me on the head. ,,Okay thats it!'' I laughed and he started running from me chucking as i tries to catch him, not using my vampire spreed.

* * *

Jason's POV ( Jack's father :) )

I walked to my office. I have some books here, that i need to read. Yea, i know, Im weird that i want to know my history? No...

I already read some books, and it seems like my ancestors were hunting vampires. Vampires don't exist! Or are they? I think so. Yes, they are, and they have special powers. I opened some old book, where were drawings of families. one woman, one man, and 5 kids. And then there was another picture, with girl. Beneath it was written in bulgarian ( i'll write it in English )

- Кимберле Цравфоот _-Whether shame guides you for your sins! Whether God punish you for your crimes and those who you have killed! Die in severe pain! hideous monster! Demon of all time! Die in hell, sinner, by god's hands. - Dalias Brewer_

Well that was mean.. Girl about her 16., long blonde curly hair and brown eyes, pretty face... So familiar face.. incredible familiar... i just talked few minutes ago with this face... I looked at the picture decently. Кимберле Цравфоот - girl's name. Can that be? But that means ... Thats impossible! I heard some goodbyes and i looked from the window, to see the blonde girl, together with Jack. They hugged and she waved him, smiling and walking away. I saw my son walking together with Roxi smiling in house. I then saw something, what shocked me even more, and proved. Kim looked back, at our house, then turned back to her way, and in a second, She was far away, just leaves on the road bend in the wind.

Yet I saw her stop at the edge of the street before she disappeared completely from my sight.

* * *

**So... what you think.. ? Good? Bad? Okay? Uhhuh? Review please, i will update maybe tonight if i get reviews :)**

**ELENA**


	6. Whats Wrong, Dad?

_She's Just a Vampire ( working title ) part 6 - Whats wrong, dad?_

* * *

Jack's POV

I think something happened. My dad is acting weird and he looks like, someone died.. He looks so confused, and angry.. Im wodering whats going on with him.

I walked into living room to see him on couch, he was reading newspaper frowning. He looked like he was thinking really hard.

,,Dad?'' I asked and he looked up at me not saying a word

,,Whats wrong?'' I sat down next to him. He looked back at the newspaper. I followed his eyes. The title said_ Strange animal attacked a young woman _was it about some animal which attacked some woman?

Dad quickly closed the newspaper after he noticed i was reading it. ,,Dad..'' I aksed. Whats wrong with him?

I heard a doorbell and saw Roxi walking to the door. ,, It must be Gianne'' She informed us. I nodded and looked back at dad.

,,Oh hey Kim'' I heard Roxi said. Wait Kim is here?! Yay my Kimmy! ... Um.. i mean, whatever... Yea, we get really close. We are like, best friends now. Dad looked quickly toward the door, after he heard Roxi saying 'Kim'.

,,Jack?'' Roxi called me and i walked to the door.

,,Hi Kim!'' I smiled as i saw the blonde smiling. ,,Hey Jack, i was just wondering if you wanna come with us into the dojo?''

,,Us?''

,,Yea, Me, Jerry and Milton'' She said

,,Okay, sure..-'' i was interupted by dad walking behind me

,No he can't'' Dad said.

,,Like why?'' I asked and he shrugged

,,You can't, You must help mom with dinner today''

,,Mom is away from the town dad..'' I said. Whats wrong with him?!

,,Jack, its okay, you can come anytime, okays?'' Kim smiled and looked strange at my dad.

,,Come on Jack, bye Kimberly'' Dad said and slammed the door.

,,DAD WHATS WRONG WITH YOU?!''I yelled at him

,,Nothing..'' He said.

,,Nothing? Youre acting weird, and now, you literally slammed the door in front of my friend!'' I shouted

,, She's not your friend anymore!'' He shouted back

,,Wha? Whta are you talking about?! 3 days ago you told me that shes cool, and now your doing like shes some monster!''

,,SHE IS!''

I stared at him. He just said that Kim.. my best friend... my crush.. ,, yea i have crush on her,, is monster?

,,Did you just call her Monster?'' I said angrily.

,,I have rights to call her monster! she destroyed our family! Now go!'' He said and slammed his doors from his office.

What was he talking about? What monstrum? I think my dad is really crazy!

* * *

Jason's POV

I can't let happen this! I can't let my soon being friend with vampire, mainly the most powerful vampire that destroyed my ancestors family. Peope never change! And vampires don't change either! I don't know, would she kill my son? Would she kill all of us? She knew! She knew our family, right? She's monster, and im not going to allow that my son being friends with her.

* * *

**Short one, but i wanted something before i put some longer. So, Jason knows.. will he tries to kill Kim? And will Jack find out soon? Well.. i think so.. :) **

**Review :3**

**ELENA!**


	7. Heartless & Selfish

_She' Just A Vampire (working title ) part 7 - Heartless & Selfish_

* * *

**Stefan:''Previously on the vampire diaries...'' No im kidding.. keep reading please :DDDDD**

* * *

Kim's POV

WTH?! I got it! He can't, he can't. But he shouldn't slammed the doors in front of my face! HELL! Jack has really ... weird dad! Ugh..I want to go and eat him right now! Not Jack! His father... I don't understand, he was so nice to me since he met me, and today, he literaly threw me from his house. hahaha, his bad, im already invited. You must invite a vampire in your house, if you wanna him there, otherwise he can't go in. And because im invited, i can go in their hause. Maybe he knows? Maybe he found out? I had to laugh.

No.. im not scared of him or someone. If he knows, that will be fun. How he would kill me, or.. if he tell someone, they won't believe him. They would say he's crazy. Jack told him he is crazy, i heard. Yea, i was listening. But what! I was sitting at bench so it won't looks bad, and if someone would look at me strange, i would kill him.

Lol its so funny. I hope he read something about my history. I'm proud of what I did. Yea, i know, i killed lots of people, but we are vampires. We must survive. And i don't care. People are weird **(A/N: Said she! ) **. Anyways, I have nothing to be ashamed of. I Never look back. And, like with my human family, my real family, i know when they died. people died, we move on. Yea, i know, how can i be so ruthless and heartless? But.. they did nothing for me. I tell you,about my childrenhood. I was born, in really rich and strict family, how i told you a while ago. They weren't much loving family.

They were strict, never praised, they called me by my full name, dad never called me his, he taught me hard, my mother gave me just one smile. Maybe i will tell you sometimes why and when. Anyways, they weren't much home, they were hunting vampires, sometimes together with Brewers, so i was mostly with my nanny, Anabella, which adopted me later, how you already knows. And, i loved my real mom, I always wanted be like her, she was so beautiful, so strong, and so herself. She was like me. I don't know if she loved me, but how i get older, she was much stricter to me. It was like, they didn't want a child. You know? I was invisible for them, in they eyes, i was just girl. But in Bulgaria eyes, i was the most. I never knew how to behave to people, when my parents didn't learn me. They taught me to be strong, inteligent, and independent. They weren't mean, they wanted me to be nice to other peoples, but I was born like that - selfish, self-absorbed, vain, and Headstrong. I never cared about the others. I never look back. I need to survive, and i would kill anybody, just for my life.

So.. why i would be some weak, caring person? Im a vampire! and i was raised in really hard family! So exuse me that im so uncaring!

But, there are people i care about. like Willow, and Jack. Milton and Jerry also, but Willow is my human little sister i never had! Shes mine! And Jack... he is so diferent.

Grace and Anabella are vampires, they can take care about themself. And i know Anabella would die for Willow, so i know shes safe. But Jack..

* * *

**I know! SHORT AND NOTHING much! i needed this chapter, i wanted to write something about Kim and why she is so heartless sometimes..I will put next chapter, tomorrow, and it will be long i promise on my Kick ship :D**

* * *

SPOILERS for chapter 8 -

Kim tries talk with Jason and find out what he knows.

You will see some parts of Roxi, like why Kim couldn't compel her

Jerry say something he should not to Jack

In Seaford will appear new vampires with new plan

And new character Lotta, with big secret leading to Kim


	8. Jack finds out part 1

_She's Just A Vampire ( official title ) part 8 - Jack finds out part 1_

* * *

,,So whats going on between you and Jack?'' Grace walked to her walk in closet while talking with her best friend.

,,We are just friends...'' Kim said simply

Grace turned to her ,, Friends? Kim, he's here for nearly a month, and you two are just friends?''

,,Yea.. what you think i would do? date him the next day he's here?'' Kim raised her eyebrows incredibly looking at her.

Grace nodded and Kim rolled her eyes.

,,Grace! first, the second day he was here i wasn't there, second, .. he is different..''

,,From when are guys different?!'' Grace laughed and looked at herself in mirror. **( outfit on my profile ) **

,,I.. i don't know... '' Kim frowned

,,When you first saw him, you was like ,,OMG! he is so hot!'' And now, youre like he was fragile object! You changed! Where is that girl that dated guys and wasn't interested into them ,and didn't care about their's feelings? '' Grace said

,,She's sitting right there! '' Kim twirled her hair proudly.

,,No... There is sitting some girl which looks too human'' Grace walked to Kim and sat next to her. ,,Whats going on?''

Kim sighed. ,,Just, i don't know, he makes me so weak... When im around him, i feel feelings i never felt for any guy... he is so hot, and kind, and fearless, protective...'' Kim smiled and Grace grinned ,,Oh my god.. youre in love with him!''

Kim giggled and Grace said ,, I don't tell you how, but i know he likes you too.. And you know why?''

Kim looked at her and Grace said ,,Because he met an independent, self-confident and headstrong girl... he likes you arrogant and selfish, how he met you.. ''

,,Really? '' Kim smiled

Grace nodded and Kim sighed ,,I'll try''

Grace said ,,Well, future Mrs. Brewer, it's time to get your bitchy yourself back..''

,,Why?'' Kim frowned interested

,,Because your bitchy yourself, is locked somewhere in you, and in your bitchy yourself, is the girl he likes. You don't need to be heartless, but don't change... This boy isn't some jerk. He is bad boy, and he likes your bad side..'' Grace said getting up.

,,Go change, im going to look what momma did for breakfast'' Grace said **  
**

,,Ok.. and Grace?''

Grace turned to Kim

,, How you know he likes me?''

,,I had talk with Jerry, they are actually good friends, maybe best friends. He told me that Jack told him that.'' Grace said and walked off.

Kim smiled evily and vampire spreed, she run of the room and pushed into Grace who fell down the stairs. ,,What the hell Crawford? Don't use your bitchiness on me!'' Grace pouted and adjusted her outfit.

,,Well, Gonzales, say hi to Kim, because she's back'' Kim said and happily hopped into the bathroom.

Grace smiled and shook her head ,, moron ''

,,I HEARD YOU!'' Kim shouted and Grace laughed

* * *

Kim's POV

Grace is right, i changed a little bit. Maybe its because of my feelings for Jack that I have? And that time we spend together? I picked my outfit from my bag ( we had sleepover ) and i changed. I picked short black and white top, with black cardigan and some jean shorts with my favorite boots. **(Outfit on my profile )** I curled my hair and put my make up on. Today i'll try find out what Jason knows. Maybe i can ask Jack? ..

I went downstairs and saw Grace. Normaly, human would say eating cereals, but Grace was drinking blood.

,,Hey! I want too!'' I pöuted and she threw me a bottle with blood. ,,Thanks'' I smiled and we walked to her car and drive to school.

* * *

,,Hey Jack'' Jerry said

,,Hi Jerry, did you see Kim?''

,,No, they went probably into the hospital for snack'' Jerry chuckled not thinking about what he said

,,Snack?'' Jack frowned confused

,,Blood..'' Jerry said then realized what he said

Jack frowned ,, What?!''

,,Um nothing! I mean, umm.. NUTELLA!'' Jerry said and then saw Kim and Grace walking into school. He screamed and runned away.

Jack stood there confused.

He looked at the blonde beauty as she pushed some students that were standing in her way. She said something to the students standing in front of her and then she sreamed ,,DAMN MOVE !'' Students jumped in fear and walked away, making to Kim and Grace way. ,,Hell what is with them, i think they need compel!'' Kim said and Grace laughed.

,,Compel?'' Jack asked and walked to them. Kim's eyes widened. They didn't know he was there. ,,Um.. what?'' Grace played dumb.

,, You are all acting weird today, first, my dad is crazy about monsters or what, then Jerry said something about bloody snack and then you two? Whats going on?''

,,Jerry said what?'' Kim asked shocked

,,I don't know, he was so confused. He said something like snacks in hospital ..'' Jack shrugged

,,JERRY MARTINEZ!' Grace screamed and runned to find Jerry

,,Ummm.. yea.. he's sometimes weird..forget it'' Kim smiled weakly and Jack slowly nodded.

* * *

Kim's POV

I swear i kill Jerry. The day went fast and Jack wasn't asking to much so yea.. i think its okay now... I was on my way to the Brewers, i need to talk to Jason.

I knocked on Brewer's house and Jason opened the door. When he saw me his eyes widen and he quickly shut the door but i stopped him and with vampire spreed opened the door. ,,Hello to you too, Mr. Brewer'' I smiled sweetly

,,J-Jack is not here'' He said and stepped back.

,,I know, he is in school still'' I said and looked at my nails then at him and smiled

,,Go away'' He siad

,,Why, did i do something?'' I frowned and stepped to him.

He take a step back and said ,,You are monster, and I won't allow you to consorting with my son''

,,i just wanna talk to you, Jason'' I said

,,GET OUT OF MY HOUSE!'' He screamed and i sighed ,,Okay..''

With vampire spreed,I grabbed him by the neck and held him against the wall. There was a thud and a picture fell off the wall. Picture of Roxi, what a shame .. Note sarcasm.

Jason's eyes were frightened and I said ,, You don't wanna the good way? Okay, lets do it the other way'' My eyes turned red and my fangs come out. Jason swallowed and looked frightened at me.

Why are you staring at me like that, you already know what I am'' I smiledshowing him my sharp fangs.

,,What do you want?!'' He said

,,How did you find out that i am a vampire?'' I asked

,,I'll tell you... but.. first, let me go.. I can not breathe'' He said gasping for air

I looked down at his shoes. True, i was pinning him so hard that he was on tip toes.

I take my hand from his neck and he fell down. I turned around and walked away a little bit. He thought that he can take the advantage of the situation and grabbed wooden statuette from the table beside him, and threw it towards me. I catch it easily with vampire spreed and laughed ,,you are really so much stupid?'' I threw the statuette down and it broke into a pieces.

,,Now.. tell me, or do you want me to hurt your son'' i lied. I would never do that... I will protect Jack no matter what...

I saw a anger in his eyes and he said ,, I know, because i saw the picture..'' He said

,,What picture?'' I said confused. He looked at the book at the table and i opened it. I found that .. Old times!

,,Wow, i look hot! I think i'll try go often out without make up'' I laughed smiling at the picture.

,,Bitch...'' he whispered but i heard him. ,,You know vampires have much better hearing that humans?'' I raised my eyebows at him and he nodded evily.

Vampire spreed i runned to him pinning him at walll again with my hand on his neck **( Lets make shortcut VS? Like vampire spreed? )** ,,Tell me! The picture isn'ť the only one thing that you find about me!''

,,That.. article..'' He gasped for air and i let him. ,,What article''

,,Page 45'' He said

I read it and laughed ,,Yea.. i remember this.. also, i remember when I had to marry your horible ancestor'' I smirked and his eyes widen

I heard door opening so i VS grabbed the books and runned away.I watched from the window.

Jason sat there gasping for air between table and few fallen chairs and broken picture. Not my fault!

Jack walked in. ,,Dad what happedned?'' He asked

,,I.. fell from.. the table when i was... exchanging the bulb..'' Jason lied. Good for him!

,,Okay'' Jack said and helpped him up.

,,I .. must go'' Jason said and runned upstairs.

Jack frowned and looked around. I more crouched she he won't see me. It looks like something catched his attention on the floor. He picked some picture. I looked into the book. Oh no! It must be the picture of me! Hell no!

I saw Jack's eyes winden and i run off quickly.

* * *

Jack's POV

I walked home and saw my dad sitting in the mess.

,,Dad what happened?'' I asked

,,I.. fell from.. the table when i was... exchanging the bulb...'' Dad said and looked around him

,,Okay'' I helped him up and he said ,,I must go'' I frowned and looked around.

How he did this mess by falling from table? I saw picture on floor. It looked like.. KIM?

It reads October 18, 1522 Thats not possible. pieces of flashbacks came into my head.

/

_,,...they went probably into the hospital for snack''_

_,,Snack?'' _

_,,Blood..''_

_/_

_ ,,Hell what is with them, i think they need compel!''_

_/_

_ ,,Shes a monster!''_

_,,What do you mean?!''_

_/_

And one day! That face.. Kim's eyes were reded.. it was so quick.. and how she disappeared! I turned the photo. _Kimberlee Crawfoot - a threat to all! demon_

I heard a rustling in the bushes, but i ignored it. Its that possible? Is Kim.. a vampire?

* * *

**Part 1 is done! I changed a little the spoilers, but anyways, in chapter two, new vampires in town, new girl Lotta with big secret and something about Roxi and of course Jack will tries to talk to Kim :) Review please :)**

**Elena! :O**


	9. Jack finds out part 2

_She's Just A Vampire part 9 - Jack finds out part 2_

* * *

,,He know!'' The blonde shouted and run her fingers through her long hair nervously.

,,Kim! Kim calm down, okay?'' Grace said and walked to Kim but she pushed her of.

,,GRACE! You don't understand! Hes been here for.. i dunno, 3 months **(Autors note: Lets make it like hes there for 3 months )**, and he knows! I spent half of millennium that i could hide it!''

,,Kim its not your fault! Its NOBODY'S FAULT!'' Grace said trying to calm her down. Kim walks in her big room here and there, trying to think of something.

,,DAMN!'' Kim screamed and kicked a chair that flew through the window and broke it she threw the books down from the shelf and threw a backpack on the wall, which caused a crash that shattered the picture. She turned into vampire, her eyes were red, her fangs were on and she was pale. Grace knew this won't end till Kim calm down.

,,KIM STOP IT!'' Grace shouted at her walking to her and grabbing her by her shoulders. Kim Growled furiously at her and threw her against the wall. Grace, with VS, runned after Kim and slapped her. Hard

,,What do you think you're doing?! STOP IT!'' Grace shouted at her and looked at her. Kim's expression in the eyes of a anger turned into a sad.

,,Im sorry! I just... Aggghh.. i don't know what to do! I can lose mine friendship with him!'' Kim screamed and lay on her bed.

Grace sighed and rolled her eyes ,,Thats your problem..''

,,You're here to help me or what?'' Kim looked at her

Grace nodded

,,THEN HELP ME!'' Kim screamed

..Kim! You must first calm down! From what youre so mad?!''

,,HE KNOW IT! GRACE! he know im vampire! he will be scared of me! I ruined our friendship!''

,,Yeah.. and thats the point of being vampire! you love when people are scared of you!And you don't even know, if he knows about you'' Grace said and sat next to Kim

,,But i don't wanna Jack to be scared of me! and He saw the picture from 1522''

,,Come on!'' Grace said and hugged her. Kim sighed sadly and hugged back

* * *

Kim's POV

... Well... what to do? I think when i wouldn't act weird, he wont ask.. -.- Hopefully? I was actually home, when the door bell rang. I guess mom didn't open the doors so i went downstairs to look who it was. Some woman stood there talking with mom. And when she came? She had long curly red hair, and beautiful dark brown eyes, she was wearing simply white dress.

,,Hi Kimmy!'' My momma smiled and i smiled back walking downstairs ( we have looooong stairs )

,,Hi sweety, Im Lucresia'' The woman smiled.

,,Ughh.. what an old name'' I whispered smirking walking to the main door.

,,yea, you can talk about it, Kimberlee'' Lucresia smirked at me. Wha the hell...

,,How do you know my real name'' I frowned

,,You will open the door?'' Lucresia smiled and i rolled my eyes. ,,bitch..'' I whispered and opened the door.

,,Kimberly!'' My mom said but i ignored her. There he was... in front of me. With, weird look.

,,Um.. mom? Im going out for a while...'' I shouted at mom still looking at Jack.

,,Okay!'' I heard momma said and i closed the door.

,,Um.. hi'' I said and bit my lip

,,Hi..'' Jack said.

We sat on bench and there was akward silence.

,,So...'' Jack said

..Look Jack, i don't know what you know, but i already know you found that picture and your dad maybe told you.. but... i must tell you something you should know, by myself, you should know it from me, and not from anybody else, i think you know just half the story about me, so... '' I took a deep breath and said ,,Im a Vampire''

I looked into his eyes and saw the weirdest think. He was... happy? He was smiling

,,I know''

,,What? wait, ...But please don't be scared of me, i would never hurt you! Yea, im a heartless bitch which don't care who she killed but i promise i won't hurt you and i will chang-'' I was interrupted when he kissed me. I kissed back. It was the most beautiful thing i ever felt. It was real...

,,Youre not scared of me?'' I asked confused after we pulled away.

He shook his head and played with a strand of my hair.

,,No, i think its amazing. And don't even dare to change'' He smiled, Grace was right.

I tilted my head to the side inquiringly ,,really?'' He nodded and i grinned, then kissed him again.

* * *

,,So you have vampire spreeds?!'' We walked, hand in hand, along the road in the park around the water.

,,Yup'' I smiled ,,Which one?'' He asked

Vampire spreed i runned few meters from him. I looked back at him and he was really confused. He was looking around ,,kim?'' He asked. Vampire spreed, i runned to him and he jumped how it was quick ,,Wow.. thats amazing!'' He gasped.

I laughed. Im really glad he isn't scared of me!

And.. we are dating now! YAY! from friends to best friends and to dating in 3 months and few days. But i already feel like i know him years. But then it hits me.

,,What about your dad?'' i asked

,,what about him'' He asked

,,Well.. he hates me, and.. i kinda hurted him few days ago...''

Jack laughed and i looked at him weirdly ,,Don't worry about him, and you mean that mess around living room?''

I nodded

,,Thats okay, he is pretty scared now'' Jack laughed

,,You don't like your dad right?''

,,He isn't my real dad.. my real dad died when i was 5, and Jason is being my dad from my 10, but sometimes, he is like my dad''

,,Im so sorry about your dad'' I said sadly

,,Nah, its okay, but what about you, i must tell, your mom don't look like shes 35 or something'' Jack chuckled

,,Well, i see i must tell you lot of about me'' I laughed and started my story...

* * *

Roxi walked dowm the mall when some guy bumped into her.

,,Ouch'' She said getting up ,,Watch where you going little'' The guy said. ,,Exuse me? You bumped into ME!'' Roxi screamed and the guy rolled his eyes ,,Leave'' He said looking into her eyes. Its vampire.

,,Or?'' Roxi said and guy smirked ,,Why i can't compel you?''

Roxi laughed and looked at him seriously

That guy started feeling pain, and soon he started bleeding from head ,,Hell what you doing to me?''

,,Im killing you''

,,But how? Its impossible..!''

,,Oh, it is, hun '' Roxi smiled and walked away, leaving the guy vampire in horrible pain. It won't kill him, but it makes him a lot of pain.

Roxi's POV

Now you must be confused how i can hurt him? Well.. i have those powers. Ya, i don't know how i got them, but i have them. Its fun! Anyways...

Kim's POV

I was walking home, with Jack, we spend the whole day together, and it was the best day ever.

,,So, i'll see you tomorrow beautiful?'' Jack asked and kissed me goodnight

,,You will, night Jackie''

,,Night Kimmy''

I kissed him again and walked home, with the best feelings in the world... omg i wanna kill someone from happiness right now!

**Hehe, so what you think? I hope its okay, so review please? Can i get 60 reviews? And.. yea.. My Kim, in this story, is based on Anna and Katherine from The Vampire Diaries...:)) Im glad of few people who guess it :) so, can i get reviews...Please? **

**ELENA .. :p**


	10. Are you kidding me?

She's Just a Vampire part 10 - Are you kidding me?

* * *

Kim pushed the, now unblooded, Madison Benett on the ground. The brunette fell down on the grass stock-still not really trying to breath,she lost so much blood that she can barely speak a sentence right now. The angry blonde looked down at Madison and kicked her. **( A/N: For you who don't remember her, its just that girl in class, nothing special.. chapter 4)**

,,Oh come on! I barely drank your artery completely.''

Madison groaned in pain

,,Come on! Get up, im hungry. My head is fuzzy, i can't think straight, i need more!'' Kim kicked her lightly **(A/N: See what i did? x) Who guess where did i get that from?) :)**

,,Kim stop'' Madison cried silently and Kim knelt besides her with pout ,, but youre so good''

,,Why do you do this anyway..'' Madison coughed and Kim thought about what happened yesterday...

It was the most suprsing thing she heard from someone who just found out someone is vampire...

* * *

_,,I want you to turn me''_

_,,What..?''_

_,,Turn me.. into Vampire''_

_,,You wanna be vampire?''_

_,,Yea, you said its amazing, and i don't see any reason why you couldn't turn me Its so amazing to see you doing this power thingg!''_

* * *

This conversation ran through her head. He wanna be vampire... He is suposed to be scared... not happy..

Kim started to understand that this wasn't supposed to happen. But okay.. if he wanna know how hard is life of vampire? Fine.. he will... Kim thought

,,So?'' Madison interrupted, Kim shrugged and broke her neck simply.

What.. she's the heartless one? And what? Madison deserved it** (A/N: Guys! Don't kill people because you think they are bad :D ) **

Kim walked home and again, this weirdo-whatever-Lucresia-thing was sitting here, on her bed ,,Hi Kimberlee''

,,Omg! What do you want? I don't have mood'' Kim sighed

,,Nothing, just talk with you''

,,As much as i wanna know how you know my real name, im tired! Get out please, btw, who the hell are you?''

,,i said earlier, Lucresia''

,,And what do you want?'' Kim asked and Lucresia walked to the doors ,,Wasn't you tired ?'' She winked evily

What the hell? I guess I'll figure out tomorrow... after little talk with Jackie... about his vampire thoughts... Kim thought and fell asleep...

* * *

**I KNOW NOT MY BEST AND ITS SHORT AND I PROMISED YOU LONG... But im really busy,also.. i wanna react to some reviews..**

About Vampire Jack, don't worry, i had already planed Jack turning into vampire**, but you must wait, how you can see Kim is not liking the way Jack took the vampire info so she will try to do something with that... also i need to write Roxi ( Jack's sister ) chappie and i must make the thing with this mistery Lucresia woman.. which i tell is mean and she have some plans for Kim... So give me some time, .. :) please? reviews please? x) **

**Love yall! so review, and say what you think! No bad words please! C: :3 Be good! :)**

**Alexis.. :)**


	11. Suprise Kimberlee!

She's Just A Vampire part 11 - Suprise Kimberlee!

* * *

Kim's POV

,,Why you don't wanna turn me?'' Jack asked

,,Why? Jack! You do not realize! You think this is some movie, or dream or something, that Vampires are so cool, and all! But Halo? You really do not understand anything? Just the fact that you think thats Im Vampire is AMAZING! You think that I made up my past? Aren't you scared of me? Like, I killed about a thousand people, just because i wanted, and youre not scared, or confused? You think its awesome? ''

Jack looked at me like i was saying that Santa Claus exist and i continued

,,Its not like i really cared, when i killed them, i love killing them, but STILL! You really think this is some, dream or what?!''

,,Noo... I know its real! And i think its awesome!''

,,WHY?!''

,,You can compel humans to do whatever you want, you can run fast as nobody else can, you can see and hear things nobody can!''

,,Thats why you wanna be Vampire? Just because powers?'' He must be kidding..

Jack nodded and i rolled my eyes in disbelief

,,And because i wanna be with you, forever'' Jack said and i laughed

,,Oh, my, god... Its this really happening?!'' I said to myself

,,Why don't you wanna turn me.'' Jack asked me

,,You don't know the consequences, do you think you'd be a vampire, no one is better than you, but what older vampires? And I'll be better than you, you know that I am one of the oldest vampires? And you even don't know how to survive!''

,,So you will teach me!'' Jack said. OMG! This is like fighting with 5 years old!

,,NO! And even if, I specially I wouldn't change YOU! ! ''

,,WHY!''

,,You are suposed to HUNT VAMPIRES! You know, why you think Im here?! Why you think Im here in America, and not in Bulgaria?!''

Jack shook his head slowly.

.. I ruined our families.. like yours, and mine.. i can't let this happen anymore.. i can't let happen that I would ruin your life...''

,,Wait you knew my family?''

,,Of course, my dad was best friend with your family ancesors... ''

,,And how you mean, ruined our families?''

,,I changed into Vampire, just because i didn't want to marry your great great great great great great grandpa ..'' I mumbled the last words

,,What..?'' Jack frowned and i sighed

,,Our families were hunting families.. they hunted vampires.. and i was supposed to marry your 'grandpa', which by the way looked little like you, and i didn't want to marry him.. only way how i could change that was way changing into vampire.. which caused our families were fighting and.. i kinda 'killed' their friendship.. in whole.. bulgaria''

Jack watched me with mouth wide open

,,And I don't wanna ruin your life, you know? I can't change you!''

,,bUT ITS MY CHOICE!''

,,Omg! Youre so stubborn!'' I shouted and walked off of his house.

* * *

I walked home, not really wanting to talk to someone... He is so ... UGH! Since he moved here everything is different. I LOVE HIM! But he can't be a Vampire! I can't change him! Its true, that... its maybe in me, that i don't wanna change him... I.. I just don't wanna ruin¨his life, just because he thinks being Vampire is awesome.. Yea, it is.. but there is so much more things that he don't understand!

I walked home and made my way to the kitchen. There she was again...

,,Okay, I know youre mom's friend, so i know your not some stranger, but WHO the hell are YOU?!''

,,Im Lu-'' Lucresia said but i interupted her

,,Yea, Lucresia, that old name, i know! Im not dumb! Now, who are you?''

,,Friend of you-'' She's dumb or something. Vampire spreed, i pinned her to the counter.

,,Tell me who you are, or i swear i kill you! Now, how you know my real name?'' I said glarring at her

,,Hun,I knew you before you even started speaking'' She laughed

,,Stop lying and tell the truth!'' I pinned her harded to counter

,,Im telling the truth'' She she hissed in anger. I grabbed the wooden spoon from the rack and stabbed her in the stomach. It won't kill her, but its still wood... it hurt more that ... you know, when someone stab you?

,,Okay, okay.. What about Nikolina and Stefan Crawfoot..'' She muttered in pain. Wha the...

,,How do you know my parents...'' I whispered

She just smiled at me and i pushed the wooden spoon harded

,,Aghh.. I knew them... ''

,,How?''

,,I knew them very well... since i came to them September 3, 1511''

,,T-Thats imposible...In that year was born my .. sister..'' I frowned confused and looked at her.

She smiled evily at me and I pinned her harder ,,What did you do with my sister?!'' I shouted at her

,,You do not remember me? I'm your sister ...'' Lucresia smiled evily

,,Lucetta?'' I whispered and she nodded ,,Youre not the only one who changed name and style, sissy''

,,What.. what are you doing here?!'' I asked confused

,,Im here to kill you'' She smiled and took advantage of the situation and whipped me on the opposite wall which caused hard thump and crunch

* * *

**Its all! For today! :) Yea, so.. to clear it of.. Kim does not want to turn Jack, but she actually don't have some reason why, its just she think it can't be... She don't wanna ruin his life.. so Jack is upset...**

**And, now you know who Lucresia is! Yea, i kinda stole part of TVD.. but I don't own it :) So, what you think? Why Lucresia wanna kill her own little sister she loved so much?**

**Reviews...? Please review?**

**Alexis**


End file.
